


Pic(nic)k me up!

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: All the fluff you can take [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale and ebooks, Crowley and Plants, Crowley is such a tease, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Paranoia, Picnics, Rating May Change, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be warned, doubts, first handjob, first making out, hotter stuff coming soon, okay not exactly sex, sort of semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Because sometimes is so good to send rationality on holiday and enjoy the moment.Sequel of 'Just because!'This story participates in the EFP Garden initiative 'Angst vs Fluff, The War'… and I'm obviously for #TeamFluff. Prompt 24: 'When I'm with you I stop thinking.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: All the fluff you can take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, everything belongs to those wonderful angels/demons named Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett (R.I.P. :’( )
> 
> Pease, forgive me, English is not my first language, I just try to do my best ^^'
> 
> Thank you so so so much for all the lovely support at the previous one shot.  
> Hope you'll enjoy even this one, but since it's a tad longer, I split in two ;)

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


Aziraphale really puts a lot of effort into searching through the available lists and finding something that's right for him.

But he only finds manuals on gardening - which amuses him, because the association with Crowley's plants is practically inevitable - writing, photography, cooking and other hobbies.

Without fully understanding the reason, he also finds something related to cartoons of anthropomorphic ducks who, however, call themselves  _Junior Woodchucks_ .

Scrolling a little further Aziraphale finds another type of manual: it has a slightly exotic name that begins with K and in the preview he can see pictures of very little dressed people taking positions that he didn't even think could exist, but they ... well, they seem to be having a lot of fun!

\- Uh, maybe I'll order this weird book when Crowley and I get a little more advanced in our relationship! - he decides, with a lot of embarrassment, but still saves it in the  _Wish List_ .

However, this leads him to make other considerations.

- _Because we're in a relationship now, aren't we? I mean ... okay, it's not like he really admitted it, maybe he didn't really understand it ... but there was a kiss ... and what a kiss, for Go ... no, for Sat… even worse, ... for someone’s sake!_ \- he waves his hands franticaly in front of his face trying to refresh himself.

\-  _But then he went away ... and who has heard from him anymore? Yes, okay, three hours have passed since that, more or less, but ... not even a ring from him, a ‘hit and run’ visit, nothing!_ \- he narrows his eyes, getting up from his chair, to vent his frustrations walking back and forth.

And it is there that he realizes that he cannot rely on his beloved books, paper or electronic ones, to solve that situation.

He has a keen desire to clear things up with Crowley, but prefers to avoid doing it with an impersonal phone call.

If anything, he needs the phone to invite him to the appointment.

But first that appointment must be organized, down to the smallest detail.

\-  _Crowley has been expecting a picnic for decades and that's what he'll get. But not a common one in the park, there are thousands of them, we can do that even after .._ . - he meditates, stroking his chin.

\-  _I need something that really impresses him, that really removes any doubt, that makes him understand how much I .._ . -

And then suddenly everything becomes so clear in his mind that he almost curses himself for not having thought of it before.

\-  _It's perfect, there could be no more suitable place!_ \- he congratulates himself on his idea, pulling out the phone book, placed under a cabinet.

He scrolls to the letter that he needs and dials the number, ready to show off all his diplomacy.

"Hello? Do I speak to the municipal tourism officials? There is an attraction that I would be very interested in renting for a day ... "  


"I beg your pardon? Sir what you’re asking is not possible at all! " a sour voice interrupts him from the other side of the phone.  


"I thought so, but I'm afraid I'll have to insist, you have no idea how important it is ..." Aziraphale doesn't lose heart, snapping his fingers.  


A few seconds of silence occur, before the operator resumes speaking.  


"Of course, Sir, what is the tourist attraction you intend to rent?"

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------

Back from the library, all those emotions stunned Crowley to such an extent that he fell asleep on his bed.

But the next morning he wakes up in an excellent mood, so much so that he decides to take care of his plants, entering with a less terrifying pace than usual.

“I'm keeping an eye on you, be sure of that, you little ingrate. That bud has been there for two weeks and you still can't bloom… ” he turns to one of his latest purchases, looking at the plant placed higher up on the left.

"And you, you have a lot fewer leaves than last year ..." he continues, turning to a more veteran plant.

"And you ... is that little thing in the lower corner a stain?" screams, in the direction of one of the smaller ones.

“But guess what? I don't give a damn, not today, not after my Azi says he loves me… ”he stops using his usual authoritarian tone, slowing a beaming smile to every plant.

That's before he reevaluates what he just said.

"That is, he said it, then he immediately took it back, the coward!" he points out, as he passes the nebulizer over each of the plants.

“But we kissed… and what a kiss! But what would you know about that? At most you can touch each other leaf against leaf… ”  


His mind reworks the concept just exposed and the nebulizer slips from his hand, landing on the floor and pouring out its liquid.

“As a matter of fact… _I_ kissed him. And, okay, he kissed me back with definitely a lot of enthusiasm, but I started it all, as always. And if he curled up like a hedgehog? What if he's scared of what happened? But it’s true that he loves me too, isn’t it? Oh, come on, that look was so eloquent… ”Crowley begins to get overwhelmed by his paranoia, once again.

"You know, humans use to do the  _loves me does not love me_ thing, depriving a daisy of all its petals, one by one ... I don't have the stupid daisy, can I use one of you, tearing off the leaves? " he gets a quite unhealthy brainstorm, which perhaps can give him some mild relief.

There’s no need to say that the poor plants tremble even more than usual.

"Maybe you, who don't want to open the buds anyway!" he makes his deadly choice fall on the first plant he has examined.  


But before he can grab her, a phone ring catches his attention.

He rushes to answer, because his sixth sense already knows who he is and doesn't want to trigger the answering machine.

"Hallo?" pick up the phone on the third ring.

"Hi, Crowley, it’s me, I was wondering ... if you have nothing to do, would you come by and pick me up?" the melodious voice of his angel asks him.  


"Is that what I think it is?" the demon dares to ask.  


"Well, let's say that even though it is late October, today there is such a sunny day that it would be silly not to take advantage of it to go out for a walk." the other reveals, preferring to remain vague.  


"Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be at your place, angel!" Crowley informs him, hanging up.  


Sure, he would have preferred the angel to tell him about a certain picnic they've had pending for half a century now, but what matters most to him is seeing each other again.

“Oh, I hope so. Today it was supposed to rain all day long, don’t make me waste a small angelic miracle! " Aziraphale comments to himself, as he finishes preparing the basket with the food, miraculously placing it in the right place; this before closing the bookshop and waiting for him in front of the entrance.  


Crowley proves to be a demon of his word and he takes only eighteen minutes to get there.

"Jump on, angel!" he invites him, showing him his best smile.

Aziraphale gets inside the Bentley, but does not lean towards him, as the demon is about to leave.  


Crowley is a bit disappointed that the angel did not greet him even with a quick kiss, but it is too much happiness to be with him again, after what happened.

Maybe that’s the reason why he drives even more reckless than his usual, with a perennial beam on his face.

Aziraphale no longer knows where to grab and although it is a vision to see his demon so happy as a child, he fears for their safety a little.  


"Crowley, I'd like to get there not unmaterialized at your destination!" yells the angel, holding on to the handle above the door.

\- Also because, it's a first date, we need the body, we do need it! - he already daydreams about the evolution of the day.

"And anyway you're driving to the opposite direction!" he decides to give him that useful information.  


"Why, aren't we going to St James Park?" the redhead turns to him, with a confused expression.  


"The street!!" the other intimates, since he is no longer looking at the road.  


"Let's test the reflexes of the other drivers a little!" the demon shrugs. "So we're heading to Hyde Park?" he tries again, but this time to please his angel he starts looking at the road again.  


"I haven't told you yet, but we're on our way to meeting place number three." replies the blond, as serious as never before.  


"Ri-right to nu-number three?" Crowley asks for confirmation, stammering a bit, a sign of how agitated he is.

"You understood well." is the peremptory answer he receives from the blond.  


"But is ... is it really necessary?" the redhead hesitates and even the Bentley seems reluctant to downshift to allow him to turn in the correct direction, but reluctantly gives up.  


"I'm afraid we can't do otherwise: we need to talk." Aziraphale insists, more and more serious in the face.

  


Meeting place number three is the deserted band stand.

The last time they met there they had a fight and it wasn't one of their usual bland and colorful squabbles.

They yelled at each other, Aziraphale had said horrible things to Crowey and the memory of that rejection still hurts the demon.

A heavy silence falls between them until they reach their destination.

They get out of the car and Crowley sets off desolate along the tree-lined avenue.

Aziraphale follows him a short distance away, trying to suppress as much as he can his urge to burst out laughing.

Crowley is immersed in his dark thoughts, as he looks around, finding the same bare, cold and inhospitable environment of a few months before.

Even the sun seems to have disappeared.

\-  _He said the four most hateful words that exist: we need to talk. And he brought me right here. He's dumping me_ . - the handsome demon is alarmed -  _Wait a minute. How can he dump me if we're not even together yet? Besides, hadn't he talked about dating? Maybe is it a date to end it all? No, wait, he never talked about a date, he just asked me to pick him up…_ \- he keeps wondering, confused.

Now only a few steps separate them from the band stand.  


"Here we are. So, what do you have to tell me, angel? " Crowley murmurs softly, preparing for the worst and sighing in resignation.

- _I will have to pack my bags for Alpha Centauri, even if at this time of the year it is not so pleasant .._ . -

"Only that now you can see things as they really are!" Aziraphale exclaims joyfully, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.  


It is not only the warmth of the smile that his angel is showing him to warm him, but also the sun that in reality had not stopped shining for a single moment.

The band stand is adorned with compositions of flowers and drapes of precious fabrics.

In the middle he can already see a picnic basket placed on a large checked tablecloth, with soft and colorful cushions scattered everywhere.  


"Angel, but what?" he looks at him between euphoric and perplexed, taking off his glasses, not to see all those colors only through the dark lenses.  


“It’s better if I take these,” Aziraphale gently snatch them from his hand, putting them back in his pocket. “You won't need them today: no one will come to disturb us. Besides, I love looking you in your eyes too much, by now you should know. "

"I don't know anything anymore, Aziraphale ... until two minutes ago I was convinced you wanted to leave me and now ..."

"My dear, in order to surprise you I had two choices: either to let you drive blindfolded ... or to camouflage the rest in your eyes, at least for a bit'!" he chuckles, before lifting up on his toes to give him a kiss that dispels all other doubts.

“I love you, this time no excuse. And I want to prove it to you with this picnic. " he whispers against his lips. "Shall we take a seat?" he invites him to sit with him.

“Angel, I'm not dreaming, am I? It's not a hallucination that Beelzebub is causing me or… ”  


Crowley can't even finish his question, because Aziraphale pushes him, laying him on the pillows and place himself on top of him.

"Let's see if now you start to believe it!" he chuckles, before kissing him impetuously, sinking his hands into his red hair.  


And finally Crowley begins to really believe it, responding to those kisses with even more ardor, so much so that he overturns the positions and has the angel beneath him.

“Oh dear, if you only knew! I already loved you when we had that horrible fight here and you don't know how much it cost me to tell you those terrible things! " the blond confesses, catching his breath and enjoying only his sight, those large yellow eyes with dilated pupils staring at him curiously.  


"I loved you too, back to then!" Crowley growls.  


"I was a fool, even if it wouldn't have been right to run away together and give a damn about everything, deep down you know I’m right." Aziraphale replies, sitting up again.  


Crowley mumbles something incomprehensible in response, but Aziraphale knows that's his way of agreeing with him.  


“But now nothing prevents us from living our love out in the open, and so I chose this place to fill it with new more pleasant memories and start from scratch. I love you and I'm tired of being a slave to rationality and then it's impossible for me: when I'm with you, I stop thinking! " he confesses once and for all, making Crowley laugh.

The demon tries to pull him to himself again to kiss him, but the angel pushes him away.

"Love is important, dear, okay ... but I'm starving and then I worked so hard to prepare all this!" Aziraphale steals another smile from him, even more when he feels his stomach rumbling.

"Let me guess the effort ... for sure you have used miracles for everything," Crowley enjoys teasing him while he helps him set the table, drawing out an excellent vintage red wine from the basket.  


"What a bad opinion you have about me: be informed that I prepared the sandwiches with my skillful hands!" Aziraphale informs him, a little insulted.  


"And this?" Crowley looks at him more and more amused, pointing to trays containing a vegetable quiche, a seafood salad, various fruit and a large slice of Sachertorte.

"Well… it's okay for takeout shops to do their job, right?" the angel defends himself. "Anyway, eat and stop asking questions!"

And so does Crowley, who usually does not pay much attention to food, that day he feels so happy that he can make an exception, thus also pleasing his mate.

And between one course and another, the two chat a lot.

"You know, Crowley, I really struggled to resist you that night you saved me and the books from the Nazis!" Aziraphale lets himself go to another confession as he finishes his turkey sandwich.  


"I suspected it a little ... that night you looked at me with softer eyes than usual!" Crowley retorts, while he picks up some seafood salad.  


Aziraphale smiles a little embarrassed, then faces his gaze with renewed courage.  


"I take it that then you did not observe me sufficiently over the millennia .."

"Huh?"  


"When you came to my rescue in Paris, to take me away before I was guillotined."

"Really?" the redhead smiles surprised, opening the wine and pouring it to both of them.  


"These are things you never forget ... like the crepes I later offered you!" the blond makes him laugh while serving some quiche. "I loved you when you agreed to do that miracle for Hamlet, just to make me happy."

"Anything for you, angel." Crowley winks with a smile.  


"I already loved you in the days of ancient Rome."

"Already then?" his snake eyes widen.

“Remember when I wanted to tempt you to eat oysters? Well, if you had accepted, we would have been lying together in a triclinium… and without oysters being all that necessary, because, in case you didn't know, they are among the most aphrodisiac foods that exist. " Aziraphale confides.

And to think that he only drank one glass of wine!  


"Angelo, I didn't even think you could know a word like that!"

"Six thousand years and maybe you still don't know me that well." the other chuckles. "I already loved you even when I saw you so worried about the unicorn that he ran away!"

Crowley looks at him in amazement, then smiles.

"As much as I love this game, I can't help but win: I've loved you since I told you that one went down like a lead baloon."  


"Oh!" Aziraphale exclaims, so taken by surprise that the bite of quiche falls from his fork.  


Crowley nods with a sweet smile.

"To me it was love at first sight, angel!"

"I feel a bit guilty, it took longer for me ..." the blond mumbles.  


The redhead is a bit sorry to hear those words, but he certainly cannot pretend that it was already so mutual for him too.

"I've loved you ever since you smiled at me that sassy way, making me doubt that you were doing the right thing and I was doing the wrong one!" he reveals to him, once and for all.

Crowley shows him the biggest smile in the world, before sticking his lips to his for a considerable period of time.

  
(End Part I)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets hotter and our dear angel learns something new ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww thank you so much for your the feedback on part I and even more for its prequel 'Just because!' :) 
> 
> English is nt my natve language and I have no beta :( Sorry.

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


**Chapter II**  


"Uh, I almost forgot!" Aziraphale reluctantly separates, a little dazed by all that making out.

He goes back to the picnic basket, where he also takes out the e-book reader that Crowley gave him.  


"You were right, everything is much more practical and comfortable this way!" he smiles, turning it on and looking for something very specific.

“Dear, I'd like to read you this Shakespeare sonnet. For your information, he didn't just write tragic and, in your opinion, boring things, ”he pauses to roll his eyes. "And I find it perfect for us." he murmurs in the last part.  


"I'm all ears, angel!" Crowley smiles at him, half-lying between the pillows to listen to him better.  


Aziraphale clears his throat and begins to read.

_“But do thy worst to steal thyself away,_

_For term of life thou art assured mine;_

_And life no longer than thy love will stay,_

_For it depends upon that love of thine._

_Then need I not to fear the worst of wrongs,_

_When in the least of them my life hath end._

_I see a better state to me belongs_

_Than that which on thy humor doth depend:_

_Thou canst not vex me with inconstant mind,_

_Since that my life on thy revolt doth lie._

_O what a happy title do I find,_

_Happy to have thy love, happy to die!_

_But what's so blessed-fair that fears no blot?_

_Thou mayst be false, and yet I know it not. "_

"Well, yes, apart from that irrelevant parenthesis on death which is not our problem, it was spot on, don't you think?" he adds, turning off the device.  


Crowley doesn't even give him time to put it away and is back on top of him, suffocating him with kisses.

“The hell with the stupid oysters! Your voice is the most aphrodisiac thing that exists on the face of the whole Earth! " he growls excitedly, tracing a series of wet kisses that lead to the neck, which does not exist to attack with very eager hickeys.

"Oh .. oh .. dear!" the angel moans, holding him closer.  


"Angel... when you say that nobody will come here ... do you really mean nobody?" the demon asks him.  


"Not even the shadow of a mortal!" Aziraphale smiles proudly. "Let's say that I rented this place, at least until sunset it's only yours and mine!" he winks with complicity.

A very romantic idea.

Maybe too much.

At least for the projects that are tickling the demon's mind.

“That's very nice of you… and Satan only knows how much it costs me to say this word,” he grumbles, making the angel laugh. "But I'd like to go for a walk in our park."  


“But… do you want to leave already? We haven't eaten the cake yet… ” Aziraphale protests.  


"You, glutton angel, you always think only of eating!" Crowley laughs. "The cake can wait, I can't!" and saying it, he gets up, pulling Aziraphale up by the arm and inviting him to follow him. "Beautiful picnic, I mean really, I enjoyed everything, but after all this eating, a walk is a must."  


"But I understand that we are going to the Bentley." comments the angel, reluctantly giving him back the glasses he confiscated and walking with him.

"Of course we are. I said walk, not tens of miles on the highway! " the redhead specifies.

They get on board, but this time the atmosphere of the short trip is totally different, made up of laughter, chatter, complicity and also of a slightly more unscrupulous Aziraphale, who instead of reproaching Crowley for not paying enough attention to the road ahead, like his usual, does not protest at all when his demon turns towards him to kiss him as they go at 90 Km/h!

The Bentley always knows what to do.

When they arrive at St. James's Park, much to Crowley's satisfaction, they find it quite crowded with people strolling like them.

Not so crowded that there is no place on a bench, mostly on their bench.

Only a few people pass through that area and very rarely. Maybe humans don't find that duck pond an attraction interesting enough.

Not that even two certain supernatural entities are staring at the ducks right now.

They are each other’s main attraction.

Crowley puts both hands on Aziraphale's face, affectionately pinching one of his chubby cheeks, while greedily sucking his lower lip.

Aziraphale moans against his partner's mouth, feeling the need to pull him closer and to do so he tugs, not too gently, the silver cord that he always wears around his neck.

He is starting to develop a strange obsession with that accessory and Crowley has noticed this too and he does like is as well.  


"Angel, sometimes we have to try making out with me wearing a black leather collar, with studs and a chain attached ..." he suggests lustful, slowly licking his lips.

All this unleashes an imaginary of possibility in Aziraphale’s mind, something that an angel shouldn't even pretend to consider, and strange chills begin to run through his spine as he feels an unexpected warmth in his lower abdomen.  


"Oh!" that's all the blond can answer, widening his eyes.

And if what his beautiful demon has suggested to him is not enough to shock him, the demon himself takes care of it, clinging more to his beautiful angel and resuming kissing him, with one hand that rests mischievously on his thigh, sliding towards the inner part.  


"Cro .. Crowley ..." the blond protests with difficulty, evident difficulty.

Ruthless, as only Hell can be, Crowley moves his hand to the crotch of his pants, beginning to rub it insistently. Not yet fully satisfied with his actions, he pushes himself further against Aziraphale, until he feels his erection pressing against his right side.

The blond gasps, while his innermost instinct urges him to lie down on that bench and abandon himself totally at the mercy of the demon.

Fortunately or unfortunately, that glimmer of rationality that still remains remind him about where they are.

“Crowley! Here there’s plenty of people! " Aziraphale finds the strength to protest, trying to push him away from himself, but the redhead doesn't want to move from there.

"It's not that full, most of the people are somewhere else and the few who pass by here will certainly not mind us," the demon tries to persuade him, now practically straddling him. "And then we are now in 2019, two men kissing can no longer cause all this shock."  


"But, dear ... the two of us went beyond just kissing!" Aziraphale tries to point out.  


"Are you saying you regret it?" Crowley provokes him, returning to caress his crotch.

“Uhhhhhh! No, I'm not saying that… but at least we could have stayed on the band stand, so peaceful and isolated!"

"Aziraphale, you now what? There it wasssss all wonderful and perfect, too perfect, indeed. Sssssmall complicationsss make thingsss more interesssting… ”

\-  _Oh no, now he’s even hissing!_ \- Aziraphale grows alarmed, because this makes it even more difficult for him to resist.

Crowley leans towards his ear.

"The thought that we might be dissscovered by ssssomeone is ssso exciting ... don't you think ssso?" he whispers with his most persuasive tone, deliberately making his tongue forked, so that he can lick the lobe of his beloved in two different points, simultaneously.  


For Aziraphale it is definitely too much and even a certain part of his body proves that to him.

Crowley also senses something and moves away from his partner, returning to sit on the other side, but only to admire the fruit of his actions, that is a small stain that dishonors the center of the sand-colored trousers of the beautiful angel. To add to a noticeable swelling.  


“Oh, angel, how messy we are. Do you want me to blow that stain off you, as I did last time with the paint? " he offers himself with feigned innocence.  


Because Aziraphale knows very well that in Crowley there is nothing even remotely innocent at that moment.

The way he looks at him - even through those dark lenses, he can perceive it - the captivating tone of voice and above all the way he said that 'blow' cloud the angel's mind with very unchaste thoughts.  


“Huh be- better not… I don't know how I could react this time! Even if ... I would be grateful if you would help me to alleviate this uncomfortable situation that I have in the middle of my pants ... well, certainly not here! " the blond calls for help, hoping that the other agrees to go away.

\-  _The band stand is ours for a couple of hours ... or there is my library ... or his house ..._ \- he evaluates all the tempting possibilities.

Crowley smiles, lowering his glasses slightly to let him see the wicked light that makes his eyes sparkle.  


"Oh, but I want to do it right here!"  


Aziraphale is terrified of that prospect, because in the distance, more than seeing it, he hears the chatter of the people, so it is very likely that someone might even approach that bench.

It is a true miracle that it has not happened yet and the strangest thing is that it did not depend on either of them.

"But Crowley, dear ..." he tries to convince him.

"Either here now, or wherever you want… the next century!" the redhead retorts, intransigent.

Aziraphale dismisses that hypothesis regardless.

\-  _I can not resist in these conditions even ten minutes longer, let alone a hundred years!_ -

For the umpteenth time he realizes how frighteningly easy it is to stop thinking when he is with that cunning, loyal and beautiful demon.

"Damn me!" the angel curses, hoping that none of the upper or lower floors is listening and seriously fulfills that request.  


"Okay, stubborn snake!" he gives up, making him laugh. "We will do it in this park, as you want, but on my terms!" he imposes.

"Oh yeah, let's hear them." Crowley smiles intrigued.

"Condition number one: let's go and hide among the foliage of that weeping willow near the lake." he indicates the desired place, rising from the bench.

Crowley bursts out laughing in response.  


“Roll in the hay on the first date? And you dare to say I was the one who went too fast! " and saying it he drags the blond down there with him, without anyone noticing them.  


Hidden by all that foliage, the angel already feels much more comfortable.

"Condition number two: now that we're alone again, I'll take these back!" he commands, taking off his glasses and placing them on the ground. "Your eyes tun me on, especially if you look at me as you are doing now!"  


Crowley comes closer, grabbing him firmly by the round, firm buttocks.  


“And what you're saying is making me hotter than hell. Do you have other conditions? " he murmurs, a breath from his lips.  


“Yes, the last, the most important: what you do to me... I want to do to you, too, at the same time. And don't stop kissing me for a second! " the angel commands.

Crowley has to do his best not to come in his jeans after what he's just been asked for.

All he has to do is satisfy him, regaining possession of his soft lips, while with a skilful hand he unfastens his trousers.  


Consequently, Aziraphale does the same with his black pants.

At the same time, the boxers are also lowered, just enough for one to grasp the virility of the other, the redhead with a certain impetuosity, the blond starting with slow massages with the palm of the hand.

"Angel ... but where did you learn?" Crowley asks him between kisses, really enjoying what he's doing to him.

"Maybe I read it somewhere ..." Aziraphale replies against his mouth, absently. "I mean ... these are things everyone is supposed to know... right?"

The demon smiles, deepening the kiss and learning from the other the sweetness in the gestures he is making.

The massages are followed by caresses, along the entire length, with particular attention to the tip, where both feel a sticky confirmation that they are doing their duty well, while they nibble each other's lips.Crowley uses a fisted hand and Aziraphale imitates him, instantly, letting the other instruct him on every movement and change of speed.

"You know how to do it, angel, more than you think!" Crowley moans between kisses, reminding himself that in that situation he cannot scream, otherwise he would shout the name of a certain blond angel, more than once.

"Crowley..Crowley ,CrowleyCrowleyCrowleyCrow ..."

Aziraphale instead pronounces his name, like a mantra, but he too can remember to do it only in a low whisper.

They’re almost done.  


Thanks to the demon's millennial experience, Aziraphale is the first to reach the orgasm, pouring his pleasure over his partner’s hand.  


This and the vision of the angel's face, with his eyes closed and his mouth half open, shocked by pleasure, is enough to make Crowley achieve the same result on the same destination.

"For Satan’s sake, angel, it was, it was ..." Crowley gasps, still stunned, unable to find the right word.  


"Ineffable." Aziraphale intercedes for him, as they exchange an understanding look.

They kiss one last time, before cleaning each other up with a mutual miracle.

"Shall we get out of here? It seems that at the moment the coast is clear. " Crowley suggests, peeking furtively among the foliage and retrieving his glasses.

“I would say yes and we can go back to the band stand. There is a cake waiting for us and I’m starving! " the angel replies, before they leave that natural alcove.  


“There would be more interesting ways to enjoy that cake… but the truth is, I'm hungry too. You take me a lot of energy, you know, angel? " Crowley chuckles as they walk back to the car.

Aziraphale's gaze falls on his trousers, on which that stain is still evident.

"Just to understand, dear, are you going to put all my clothes to such a strain every single time?"

-

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> \- Shakespeare's sonnet 92 in my opinion is really about them <3  
> -I have a kink, no okay I have more than one:  
> \- Aziraphale tugging on Cro's cord ...   
> \- Cro who hisses because he's ashshsgshshshhrgrtwwwhggh. Here I refer to TV series Crowley (ah, David, * sighs *) who normally doesn't have a forked tongue, but I like to think he can transform it if he wishes;)
> 
> I hope you liked it, if you like to let me know what you think, you will make me very happy ^^ '
> 
> If you want, there’ll be a sequel too…
> 
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it.  
> This was the fluffiest fluff but in next part you may find also hotter stuff... did I mention mutual handjobs? ;P
> 
> fell free to tell me everything


End file.
